Wings of Comfort
by Schizo-of-Destiny
Summary: OneShot. Even after the world is saved, not everyone is happy. Kalas notices something is troubling Lyude and tries to help out. Pairing: KalasLyude. More details inside.


IMPORTANT NOTICE: this story used to be submitted by an author called '205780', but the story wasn't actually his. It was actually mine. In his disclaimer he also wrote that the story belonged to someone else, so don't tell me that I'm plagiarising, because this is my story and not his. 

If you don't believe me, ask him. He will tell you the same story I just told you.

Now for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos or any of its characters, nor do I profit.

Author's note: I wrote this before I found out BK's end, so there's some stuff that's different. Like the fact that everyone still has their wings in this story.

WARNING: this story has SHOUNEN-AI and FLUFF. No like, no read.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wings of Comfort

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene of Almarde's end, it played over and over in his mind, haunting him like a ghost.

And all Lyude could do was cry.

Even now, while all of his friends are having a party because the world was saved, he couldn't even get himself to smile.

Everybody was having a lot of fun at the party, there was nice music and a lot of people came to celebrate along with the heroes.

Lyude was sitting on a chair that was some metres away from the dancefloor.

He sighed sadly as he watched all of his friends have a good time dancing. 'I wish I could be happy like them…'

Like the others, Kalas was also having fun. He danced around with Xelha a few times and had a great time.

Kalas spun Xelha around again and went tango dancing with her, he laughed and glanced at Xelha to see if she was laughing too. And she was.

He smiled at her and spun her around again, and that's when he suddenly noticed something from the corner of his eye.

Kalas saw that Lyude was sitting on a chair near the wall, unlike the others who were having fun dancing or socialising.

'Why isn't Lyude celebrating like the rest of us?' Kalas wondered, 'Is something bothering him? He does look sorta sad…'

//Maybe you should ask him what's wrong?// his Guardian Spirit suggested, hearing his thoughts.

Kalas nodded. /Yeah… Maybe I should… Okay then, I will./

Kalas left the dancefloor and walked up to the redhaired ex-Imperial soldier. "Hey Lyude."

Lyude was ripped from his thoughts about Almarde and looked a little startled, but when he saw it was his friend standing in front of him, he smiled kindly.

"Hello Kalas," he greeted.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all, go right ahead."

Kalas flopped down on the chair next to the one Lyude was sitting on and sighed. "Ah man, I'm beat!! I shouldn't have danced so much…"

Lyude chuckled softly.

"Have you danced yet?" Kalas asked out of nowhere.

Lyude smiled nervously. "Uhm… No. I don't know how to dance."

Kalas' voice suddenly took on a more serious tone.

"That's not the only reason why you haven't been celebrating tonight, is it?"

Lyude was a little startled again, it made him stutter. "I-it's nothing. Really."

Kalas sighed. "Lyude, listen, I know something is going on. There's no use in trying to hide it from me."

"I'm telling you, it's nothing!!" Lyude exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"It's about Almarde, isn't it?"

Lyude gasped and stared at Kalas with slightly widened eyes.

Kalas sighed, he glanced away for a sec and then turned back to Lyude. "Let's go outside so we can walk in private, okay?"

Lyude nodded slowly, looking away in a sad way.

Kalas got up from his chair and walked off. Lyude got up too and just followed him, some feet behind him.

Together they walked out of the place in which the party was being held, they ended up outside in a nice garden with nice flowers and a fountain in the middle.

They sat down on the edge of the fountain, and Kalas was the one to break the silence after a short while.

"Lyude… You were thinking about Almarde, weren't you?"

The redhead nodded but said nothing, afraid that he might accidentally burst out crying.

Kalas put his hand on Lyude's shoulder. "It's no good stuffing it up like that. You must know that too."

Lyude looked away sadly, tears were starting to form in his eyes and he was trying way too hard to hold them back.

"It's okay to cry, Lyude. Even the toughest guy cries sometimes. You don't have to be ashamed about it or anything…"

"I am not ashamed!!" Lyude exclaimed, the pressure now becoming too much for him.

Tears streamed down his flustered cheeks as he looked at Kalas angrily. "Now is not the time to cry my heart out, Kalas!! You guys were celebrating and everything, how could I ever??"

Kalas was a little startled. "Lyude…"

"It took a lot to gain your trust, I would feel like I would be a burden on you if I'd place my problems upon your shoulders!! My problems are my business, I'll take care of it myself, and I don't need anyone's help for that, not even yours!!" he cried out.

Kalas just sat there, he looked a little hurt.

Lyude sniffed, and then he just embraced Kalas out of nowhere and burried his face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!!"

Kalas looked surprised at Lyude embracing him like that, but then he just decided to comfort him like a friend would. He put his arms around Lyude and spoke to him with comforting words.

"It's okay, your actions are understandable after what happened to you. Honestly, it's okay."

Lyude let out a loud cry in sadness, it was a little muffled because his face was still burried in Kalas' shoulder.

"She didn't deserve to die like that, Kalas…" Lyude choked out between sobs, "She really didn't."

"Almarde was a good person. She indeed did not deserve to have her life taken away from her like that."

Lyude sobbed again, and then he started to cry quite loudly again. "And I didn't even have the money to buy her a decent tombstone!!"

Kalas pulled away from Lyude to look him in his eyes, they were crimson colored, signs of great sadness clearly visible. Kalas felt sorry for his friend, so he decided to help him out.

"Money won't be that much of a problem," he said, reaching into his pocket to get money out, "I still have some left from selling that picture I took of Giacomo."

Lyude wiped his face clean and smiled nervously. "Kalas, that's very nice of you… But I can't accept it. It's yours."

"I won't take no for an answer, Lyude," Kalas said.

He took one of Lyude's hands and put the money on his palm, then he carefully folded Lyude's fingers around it.

"There, now you can buy Almarde a tombstone. With this amount, you should be able to buy a very expensive one. I think she'll have one of the most beautiful crafted tombstones ever."

Lyude's eyes filled themselves with tears again. "Kalas… Thank you so much…"

Kalas smiled.

"Don't mention it."

Lyude looked down sorta shyly.

"I do have one favor to ask from you, Kalas… Could you come with me when I buy it? I think I could use some… you know… support," he said softly.

"Sure, no problem at all, Lyude. Just tell me when you wanna go, and I'll be right with ya."

The next day, Kalas and Lyude went out to buy a tombstone for Almarde's grave.

Lyude had a really tough time, but because Kalas was there for him it was a little less tough.

They bought Almarde a beautiful white tombstone, her name was printed on it in golden characters.

When the tombstone was placed, Lyude and Kalas visited Almarde's grave.

Lyude put down a bouquet of beautiful colorful flowers, then he stepped back and smiled sadly at the sight of the peaceful grave. "Kalas and I bought you this tombstone and these flowers, I hope you like them…"

His eyes began to fill themselves with tears again.

"I love you, Almarde," he whispered with a shaky voice.

Kalas put his hand on Lyude's shoulder.

"There there, Lyude. That'll do."

Lyude turned to Kalas, looking all sad and stuff.

Kalas smiled comfortingly. "Let's go back to the others."

The redhead nodded, tears falling down from his eyes.

Kalas put his arm around Lyude's shoulders and guided him away from the graveyard.

Lyude looked back at Almarde's grave one more time.

'Goodbye, Almarde…"

That night, at the local inn…

Kalas was getting dressed for the night and having a talk with his Guardian Spirit.

//That was a really nice thing you did today, Kalas,// she said to him.

Kalas smiled. /I know. But hey, as a friend, isn't it my duty to help other friends out when they're feeling blue?/

//It is. But you still could have refused.//

/No I couldn't!! I'd feel awful on the inside!!/

The Guardian Spirit fell silent, and then she suddenly started giggling.

Kalas sweatdropped. /What's so funny ?/

//Someone's got a crush!!//

"What???" Kalas exclaimed out loud.

Gibari was getting ready for the night too, he looked up in surprise and saw Kalas blush madly.

"Is there something wrong, Kalas?"

Kalas sweatdropped and smiled nervously. "Nah… Just having a talk with my Guardian Spirit."

Gibari shrugged and went to the bathroom.

/I'm NOT crushing on anybody, you hear?? Man, you're one sick spirit… First you try to bribe me into hooking up Xelha and Savyna, and now you're telling me that I'm gay?/

//Yep.//

Kalas sighed. /Sometimes I think you're a total weirdo./

//Why thank you,// the Guardian Spirit said happily.

Kalas sighed again and shook his head.

'Guardian Spirits…'

Later that night…

Kalas was lying in bed, but he couldn't sleep.

'I wish Gibari would stop his snoring already!!' he thought.

Gibari was sleeping peacefully on his own bed, he was lying on his back and snoring loudly.

He was drooling on his pillow as well, every now and then muttering things in his sleep.

"Mmmgnnnn… fish…"

Kalas groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

After a few minutes more of Gibari's loud snoring, he decided to go sleep somewhere else.

He got up from his bed and lazily walked out of the room, dragging his pillow along. 'I hope Lyude won't mind if I spend the rest of the night at his room… Lucky bastard, he got a whole room for himself!!'

Kalas walked up to Lyude's room and raised his hand to knock on the door, but just before he knocked, he heard some sounds coming from the room.

'Mmmm? Sounds like… sobbing?'

Even though he heard the sounds, Kalas still decided to try and ask Lyude if he could sleep in his room. He knocked on the door.

The sobbing noises stopped. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Kalas. Gibari is snoring like crazy and I can't sleep, can I sleep here instead?"

A sniff was heard, and then the sound of someone walking up to the door.

The door opened, and in the doorway was a very upset-looking Lyude, although he was clearly trying to hide it by smiling.

"Of course you can sleep here, I don't mind," he said.

Kalas raised an eyebrow at him.

Lyude stepped aside. "Come on in."

Kalas smiled nervously and walked past him, into the room.

The door was closed again.

"I'm afraid there's only one bed to sleep in, but I won't mind sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the night. I'm afraid the central heat is out of order too so it's kinda cold, and then there's also.."

"Lyude. Stop."

The redhead felt silent, he knew he was caught now. He turned away from Kalas in shame.

"You heard my sobbing, didn't you?" he said softly.

Kalas nodded.

Lyude sighed softly.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Kalas asked carefully.

Lyude nodded and sniffed, he started to cry again. He covered his face with his hands to try and hide it.

Kalas felt sorry for Lyude, he dropped his pillow on a random chair in the room and then walked up to the redhaired soldier.

Lyude was still crying, he gasped when he felt Kalas wrap his arms around him in a tender embrace. "Kalas..!!"

"You don't have to sleep on the sofa, I'll sleep on the sofa instead. I also don't mind the cold that much, I like it better than heat. Don't worry, it'll all be okay. Now, let's get you a glass of water and go to sleep afterwards, okay?"

Lyude gulped, then he nodded and sniffed again.

Kalas let go of Lyude and walked towards the bathroom to get a glass of water.

One minute later, Lyude was sitting on the bed, drinking the water that Kalas got for him.

When he was done drinking, Kalas stretched and yawned. "Well… I'll be going to be-- err, the sofa now. I guess I'll see ya again in the morning. Good night."

He was just going to walk off when Lyude spoke to him.

"Kalas…"

The bluehaired warrior stopped walking and turned to Lyude. "Yes?"

Lyude looked away shyly.

"I'd… you know… really appreciate it if you would… stay with me. As in; sleeping in the same bed," he said softly.

Kalas sweatdropped. "You want me to sleep in the same bed as you??"

Lyude's eyes filled themselves with tears again, he looked like he was really ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Kalas found his friend's request a very weird one, but seeing him upset like this made him feel bad for him again. He gathered all of his strength and smiled as kindly as he could.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Lyude looked up at Kalas. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, really. But one snore and you're out, got it?" Kalas said jokingly.

Lyude wiped his tears away and smiled, he turned away and got in the bed.

Kalas walked around the bed and got in on the other side.

"Good night, Lyude."

"Good night."

Kalas turned onto his side and snuggled into the pillow, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to claim him.

Kalas was a little startled when he felt Lyude snuggle up to him, he got wide eyes and tensed up a bit. "Uhm… Lyude?"

"Yes?" was the soft reply.

Kalas opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. He just sighed and smiled a small content smile. "It's nothing."

He could tell by the tone in Lyude's voice that he was smiling.

"Okay, Kalas… Good night."

"Good night."

Kalas tried to ignore the fact that Lyude was all snuggled up to him and tried once more to sleep. This time, however, it was interrupted again. This time by Lyude putting his arms around his waist.

Kalas felt like yelping. 'What is he thinking??'

//Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like it. Just look at yourself, your head is as red as a tomato, you look like a schoolgirl who just received her first kiss!!//

Kalas sighed. /The situation is bad enough as it is…/

//How bad can it be? You're sharing a bed with a very attractive, sexy, redhaired soldier who loves being close to you, I mean; he even glomped you!!// Kalas' Guardian Spirit chirped.

/But I'm not gay!!/

//That's what YOU think, my dear friend.//

/What's that supposed to mean??/

//Nothing.//

/…whatever, can you let me sleep now?/

The Guardian Spirit chuckled. //Okay. Good night.//

Kalas sighed, he turned around to face Lyude.

He saw that the redhead already fell asleep, he looked very peaceful in his sleep.

'-That's what YOU think, my dear friend- she said… Looking at Lyude like this does make me wonder,' Kalas thought.

Lyude smiled in his sleep and moved closer to Kalas, so close that his forehead was touching Kalas' chest.

The bluehaired warrior gulped.

Lyude sighed softly in his sleep, and Kalas couldn't help but to smile at him.

'Maybe… Just maybe…'

Kalas carefully wrapped his arms around Lyude and hugged him gently. 'Only time will tell.'

The next day, the gang decided to go on a random fieldtrip to somewhere, just for the fun of it. They brought stuff so they could go and have a picknick around noon.

The six of them arrived at a nice hill with cute white flowers blooming here and there, there was also a small lake nearby.

Xelha looked around and smiled at the rest. "How about we have lunch here, guys ? I think it's the perfect place for a nice picknick."

The rest had to agree, so they settled down and had lunch.

After lunch they also relaxed on the hill, everyone went doing their own things.

Kalas laid back in the grass.

'Ah… This is life… I should just lay back and do nothing more often…' he thought as he sighed in bliss.

The bluehaired warrior sighed again softly and turned on his side, he happened to notice Lyude sitting by the lake. 'Lyude looks sad again…'

Lyude could be seen staring into nothingness.

Kalas sat up and looked at the sky.

'I could go to him and try to cheer him up… But how?' he thought.

He looked at Lyude again.

Lyude sighed, still staring into nothingness, until some birds flew by.

Kalas watched how Lyude smiled a small smile at the birds, and then he got an idea.

He walked over to the redhaired soldier and waved at him. "Hey."

Lyude looked up at Kalas. "Hi, Kalas."

Kalas flopped down next to Lyude and smiled.

"Lunch sure tasted great huh?"

"Yes, it was very tasty."

A moment of silence passed for about half a minute, until Kalas broke the silence.

"Say, Lyude…" he started, "Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly without having to use an aircraft?"

Lyude smiled. "I dreamt of it a few times, it was very pleasant."

Kalas grinned mischievously and got up.

"Something wrong, Kalas?" Lyude asked.

"How about going for a ride, just the two of us?"

"Eh??"

Kalas wrapped his arms around Lyude and pulled him up.

The redhead almost yelped. "Kalas..!!"

"Don't worry, you're going love this," Kalas said in a singsong voice as he moved his arms to Lyude's waist and tightened his grip a bit.

"What are you going to do??"

Kalas laughed. "Better hold on tight, Lyude."

He unfolded his wings.

Everyone looked up at the slight commotion.

"Ready or not…" Kalas started.

Lyude shook his head wildly. "Kalas!! You can't be serious!!"

"…here we go!!"

With a mighty stroke of his wings, Kalas took off. Lyude screamed like a girl and closed his eyes in fear when he no longer felt the ground under his feet.

The others watched them take off and sweatdropped.

"Kids these days…" Gibari said.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Lyude had stopped screaming.

Kalas stopped flying upwards and just steadily flew straight ahead, still holding on to Lyude.

"You can open your eyes again now, you know."

"I can't, I'm scared."

Kalas smiled. "But you're going to miss out on all the fun!! And besides, the view is great from up here. Open your eyes and see it for yourself!!"

Lyude carefully opened one eye, and then he opened both and looked around in amazement.

"…wow… I'm actually flying!!" he exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it great?"

Lyude nodded, he looked down at the others and chuckled at them staring at him, then he spread his arms and cried out in enthusiasm. "Look at me, I'm flying!!"

Kalas chuckled and took a sharp turn to the right, earning him another cry in excitement from Lyude.

"Woohoo!! Do that again, Kalas!!"

"As you wish," Kalas replied, chuckling again.

They spiraled downwards with great speed, they almost crashed onto the ground but Kalas pulled up again just in time. He went to fly above the lake, only a few feet above the water surface.

Lyude smiled down at his reflection and dipped his hands in the water, making the water fly up alongside them as the flight continued.

Near the edge of the lake, Kalas flew up again and made a loop in the sky.

"Wheeeee!! Again!! Again!!" Lyude exclaimed.

Kalas made another loop, and another one, and then he made a ¾ loop, speeding towards the ground again.

Lyude enjoyed the wind blowing through his shoulder-length red hair as they headed right for the others. "Look down below!!"

Everyone covered their heads as Kalas' perfect timed pull-up made him and Lyude fly right over their group of friends.

Savyna got a little ticked off.

"Watch where you're flying!!" she yelled, shaking a fist at them.

Xelha giggled. "Savyna, calm down, they're just having a little fun."

"I don't care what they're doing, but if they pull a stunt like that again, they're history."

That evening, the group had stopped at another random inn.

Gibari had occupied the bathroom of the room he and Kalas stayed at, and Kalas thought he took way too long.

"Gibari, are you done yet?? I want to shower!!" he said, loudly enough for him to hear it.

From inside the bathroom, Gibari replied to him. "Yeah yeah, hold your horses, I'm almost done!!"

Kalas crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, next to the bathroom door.

'I give him five more minutes, and then I'll break down the door and let myself in. Whether he likes it or not.'

His thoughts were interrupted by knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Kalas called.

"It's me, Lyude. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door opened, and Lyude walked in.

"The stars are very bright this night, Kalas. Wanna go outside with me to look at them?"

Kalas shrugged. "Okay."

Lyude smiled.

The two guys exited the room.

Gibari opened the door of the bathroom some moments later. "It's all yours now, lad!! Eh? Where did he go…?"

Meanwhile, Lyude and Kalas walked out of the inn together.

This town happened to have a small park, so they went there.

The stars and the moon shone down on the park, making the environment look like a scenery from a romantic movie.

There was a gentle breeze blowing through the leaves of the trees, making them rustle gently. Fireflies were also flying about, appearing like little dancing lights.

Kalas breathed in deeply and sighed. "For some reason, the air always smells better at night…"

Lyude smiled, then he pointed at a wooden bench under a tree.

"Look, we can sit down over there. How about it?"

"Okay," Kalas replied.

They walked over to the bench and sat down on it, looking at the stars.

"I never took any time to look at the stars before… It's actually pretty cool to look at," Kalas said.

Lyude smiled. "It's really nice, isn't it? And on nights like these, when they shine really bright, you can even see the zodiac signs!! Look, Virgo is right over there."

Kalas looked around in the sky.

"I don't see it. Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you? Look, it's right above us."

Kalas looked straight up and sweatdropped. "I still can't see it."

Lyude chuckled softly.

"Are you sure you're not trying to see it with your nose instead of your eyes?"

"Hey!!"

Lyude chuckled again and held his hands up. "It was only a joke."

Kalas gave him a playful warning. "Yeah, it better be."

The bluehaired warrior then stretched himself and unfolded his wings, stretching those too.

"Aaaagh, I needed that… I never flew that much in one day, I also never carried people around like that before…"

"I'm sorry," Lyude apologised.

Kalas folded his wings up again so they were once again hidden from view. "Don't be. It's not your fault, it was my idea."

"That might be, but…"

"No buts."

"Okay," Lyude said nervously.

A moment of silence passed by.

Lyude looked up at the moon and smiled sadly. "Kalas… Do you think Almarde has wings now too?"

Kalas glanced over at Lyude, then he looked up again too and smiled.

"Probably. Someone as nice as her definitely deserves to go to Heaven. I think she has very beautiful wings. Shiny white ones, not like mine; one mechanic and the other a dull shade of gray," he joked, chuckling afterwards.

"I think you have beautiful wings too. They might not be shiny and white, but they're still beautiful," Lyude said.

Kalas glanced over at him. "Really?"

Lyude nodded, coloring a little red afterwards. Kalas noticed that Lyude's crimson colored eyes got a little sparkle in them.

'Lyude looks really cute when his eyes sparkle like that… Wait, did I just..??'

Kalas turned red.

Lyude tilted his head slightly. "Something wrong, Kalas?"

"No, it's nothing."

"I told you the same once, do you think I'll fall for my own trick? Come on, Kalas. Tell me."

'How I wish I could!!' Kalas thought, almost screaming in his head.

//Ooooh, someone's loud!! You almost screamed my ears off, dude!!// Kalas' Guardian Spirit told him.

/You have to help me out on this one. I just thought something about Lyude and now he wants to know why my head is red as a cherry, but I can't tell him that it was because of that thought, help!!/

The Guardian Spirit seemed to shrug it off. //Of course you can tell him. That's what you should do. The thought was about him, right? He has every right to know.//

/But how do I tell him??/ Kalas practically yelped.

//Use a strategic approach. Tell him indirectly. Just tell him something like; 'I'm worried about this friend of mine…'//

/But that's so clichéd !!/

//Yeah, so? You could always try.//

Kalas sighed. /Alright…/

Lyude was still looking at Kalas in a wondering way. "Kalas…?"

Kalas cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"I'm just kinda worried about this friend of mine, you see… Because he had a thought about one of his friends, and he really wants to tell the friend about it because he'll feel guilty if he would keep on hiding it from him, but he's afraid that his friend will react all weird and doesn't want to be his friend anymore. So now he's feeling kinda shitty because he doesn't know how to tell him and stuff…" Kalas said, hoping that he didn't make it sound like a lie.

Lyude blinked, and then he started to laugh.

Kalas sweatdropped.

'Oh no… What now?'

When Lyude had stopped his laughing, he winked at Kalas. "Just tell 'your friend' that he just has to gather all the courage he has and tell his friend the truth."

Kalas smiled nervously.

Lyude chuckled a little more, then he smiled sweetly at Kalas.

"And who exactly was your thought about, Kalas?" he asked.

Kalas gulped and turned even more red.

"Uhm… It was about… It was…"

"Was it about me?"

Kalas' face turned even more red, about just as red as Lyude's hair. "..and what if it was?"

Lyude's smile grew a little bigger.

"I have all the right to know if it was about me, right?" he said.

"Errr… Uhm… Eh…"

Kalas could only stutter, he felt terribly cornered, not to mention extremely shy.

Lyude moved a little closer to Kalas. "Can I guess what it was about?"

Kalas felt his temperature rise.

"O-o-okay," he stuttered.

Lyude nodded. "Alright. Then could you give me a clue?"

Kalas thought for a few seconds, and then he spoke to Lyude again. "The thought was about you, and it rhymes with the word 'boot'."

"Boot, eh? Okay, let's see… Boot rhymes with loot, and suit… Do you like my suit?"

Kalas almost fell over.

"Guess not huh? Uhm… What else does boot rhyme with? Flute, shoot, scoot, root, brute… Oh my, do you think I'm a brute??" Lyude exclaimed.

Kalas tried to calm him down. "No, of course not!! I think quite the opposite actually!!"

He immediately gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

'I did NOT say that!!'

//Yes you did.//

/Shut up./

Lyude looked startled, but also sort of touched. "Kalas…"

//Oh my, look at him, his expression is screaming 'Kiss me, Kalas!!'//

/But I can't just…/ Kalas tried to tell his Guardian Spirit.

//Of course you can, don't you see how much he wants you to?? Do it, now!!//

Kalas hesitated for a few seconds, and then he shot forward and glomped Lyude, kissing him passionately on the lips. /You better be right about this…/

Lyude got wide eyes and found himself out of breath from the shock.

Kalas' wings unfolded again and stretched, he was enjoying this more and more by the second.

Lyude eventually gave in to Kalas and embraced him, caressing his wings as he opened his mouth to him and let him invade it.

Kalas moaned into the kiss and caressed Lyude through his red hairs, he tasted Lyude's taste and purred. 'Mmmm… Tastes like candy…'

When the kiss was broken due to the need of air, both guys looked at each other.

"Sorry for that…" Kalas said so softly that it was almost a whisper, "I really hope that you'll still want to be my friend."

Lyude smiled, the 'I love you' look clearly seen in his eyes. "You don't have to apologise, Kalas… I didn't mind, and I still want to be your friend. In fact, now I want to be even more than just a friend… I want to be your…"

"…lover?" Kalas asked, smiling back at Lyude with the same look in his eyes.

Lyude nodded, tightening his embrace on Kalas just a little bit and caressing his wings again.

"There isn't anything I would want more than being by your side, Kalas. I love you."

"I love you too, Lyude."

Lyude smiled and pecked Kalas on the lips.

"Will you make me yours tonight, Kalas?" he purred.

Kalas smiled seductively. "Make you mine, eh?"

Lyude grinned playfully.

"Your room or mine?" Kalas asked.

Lyude chuckled.

"Preferably mine, or would you rather have Gibari watch us as we get it on?"

"Hahaha, maybe later, but definitely not now. I mean; our first time should be special. Gibari can have his fun later," Kalas said.

Lyude snuggled against the bluehaired warrior and sighed softly. "Shall we go, then?"

"Mmrr, yes, let's go."

Kalas got up from the bench and scooped Lyude up in his arms, afterwards taking off and flying back towards the inn.

Lyude held onto Kalas and watched the scenery move further and further away from them as the flight continued. He sighed softly in bliss and rested his head against Kalas, enjoying the flight for as long as it lasted.

When Kalas and Lyude arrived back at the inn, everyone had already gone to sleep.

Kalas landed in front of the entrance and put Lyude down, then he tried to open the door, only to find out that it was locked. "..damn."

"I guess we stayed out a little too long," Lyude said, smiling nervously.

Kalas crossed his arms, then he looked around and spotted an open window.

"Long live Gibari's obsession with wanting to leave the window open at night…"

"Mmm? Did you say something?" Lyude asked.

Kalas pointed at the open window. "Gibari left it open. We could climb in through there."

"But, Kalas, what if he wakes up?"

"We'll think of something, don't worry. Listen, I'll fly you up there so you can climb in, I'll climb in after you."

Lyude sighed. "Okay… I hope we won't wake anyone up."

Kalas picked Lyude up again and flew up towards the open window.

Gibari was sleeping in the room, snoring loudly as ever.

"Now I see what you meant with 'snoring like crazy' the other night," Lyude whispered, holding back a chuckle.

Kalas poked his tongue at Lyude. "Just climb in already."

Lyude covered his mouth with his hands to prevent himself from laughing, and then he climbed in.

Once Lyude was in, Kalas soon followed. Both boys stood very still in the room.

Gibari snored loudly and turned around in his sleep.

Neither Lyude nor Kalas dared to even breathe, afraid that it would wake him up.

When it looked like Gibari was pretty much fast asleep, Kalas and Lyude silently sneaked towards the door.

Gibari snorted in his sleep, Kalas stopped his sneaking and Lyude accidentally bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!!" Kalas whispered, trying very hard not to laugh.

Lyude chuckled very softly.

Kalas started chuckling too. "Come on, Lyude, stop it!!"

Gibari groaned in his sleep and glomped his pillow, then he just snored on as if nothing happened.

Kalas and Lyude looked at Gibari, then they looked at each other and almost started laughing, they decided to sneak out a little faster.

Upon arrival at Lyude's room, the two guys let out the laugh they've been holding in.

"You just had to bump into me, didn't you??" Kalas said to Lyude as he nearly fell over laughing.

Lyude supported himself on a chair. "You could've warned me about your sudden stop, you know!!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault??"

"Hahaha, it sure is!!"

Kalas ran over to Lyude. "Come here you!!"

Lyude laughed and ran away, with Kalas chasing after him.

The chase made quite some noises, and the people in the next room woke up because of it.

And to make it worse; the people sleeping in the next room happened to be Xelha and Savyna.

Savyna groaned. "What the heck is going on?? For as far as I knew, Lyude never was this loud in his sleep…"

Xelha giggled.

"That's because he's not alone."

"What are you saying?" Savyna asked, with a dangerously low tone in her voice.

"I saw him and Kalas leave the inn. I think they're an item now."

Savyna twitched.

"I don't believe you. I have to see that with my own eyes," she said, getting out of bed.

Xelha smiled nervously, knowing she couldn't stop Savyna. "Be sure to stay unnoticed, and don't spy on them for too long. They deserve to have their privacy."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll probably be back in a minute or two."

Savyna walked out of the room she and Xelha shared and headed for the room next to it.

As she approached the room she could hear muffled sounds of laughter, she could also hear two people running about.

'Why the heck are they chasing each other in the middle of the night ?' she thought.

Savyna took a sneaky peek through the keyhole of the room.

Lyude ran by, followed closely by Kalas. They ran around a random sofa in the room and each stood on a side of it, trying to trick the other by making false moves.

Eventually Lyude just plain ran off towards the bed, and Kalas tackled him on top of it.

Lyude was laughing. "Kalas, you're so heavy!!"

"You better take that back, Lyude!!"

"Aaaah, no, don't tickle me!!"

Savyna sweatdropped when Kalas startled to tickle Lyude, she decided to leave it at this and return to her room.

Xelha was still sitting up in her bed, smiling kindly as usual. "And?"

"I think you may be right…" Savyna said, sweatdropping again.

Xelha giggled softly, then she laid back down.

Savyna got in her bed as well and switched the lights off.

"Good night, Savyna."

"Good night."

Savyna turned around in bed and tried to ignore the muffled screams of laughter that were coming from the next room. 'I'm so going to make them pay tomorrow…'

She glanced over at Xelha and sweatdropped.

'How the heck can she fall asleep with all those noises?? Urgh… If I knew this was going to happen to me some day, I would've bought earmuffs…' she thought, covering her head with a pillow.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like? No like? Please R & R.

Please don't flame, and once again: don't tell me this is plagiarism, because it's not.


End file.
